Kiss The Girl
by FallenAngel218
Summary: A three-part collection of short, romantic pieces, starring three of our favorite would-be couples! Tiva, McAbby and Jenny/Gibbs lie within! It is slightly a songfic. Spoilers are in the chapter notes.
1. Jenny and Jethro

_**Notes: the song is "Kiss the Girl" from the Disney film "The Little Mermaid." (I'm totally a kid at heart, ha ha). The scene below is going to be set in season four, as Gibbs regains his memory.**_

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

_****_He stood there outside the door to Jenny's office, brown bag in hand, and for the first time actually hesitated to go in. He knew Jenny would appreciate the dinner and wine he'd brought. He remembered doing this before, but it was still fuzzy.

He passed by Cynthia on the way in. She didn't even look up, just waved him on. Jethro smiled and opened the door to Jenny's office. She was behind her desk, on the phone. As he made his way to the couch to set up the meal, flashbacks from Paris came to his mind. She must have caught him smiling, because Jenny's voice brought him back from the pleasant memory.

"You remembered my favorite wine," she said, picking up the bottle he'd brought. It was a Cabernet Franc, from her favorite winery. He took it from her and uncorked it, pouring them each a glass as she unwrapped the prime rib he'd gotten for dinner.

"Little things are coming back, Jen."

"You've obviously forgotten that I hate being called Jen," she said, smiling. Jethro set down the bottle and held up his glass.

"Cheers," he said. They clinked glasses and sipped the wine. Jethro watched as she nibbled at her dinner. They were supposed to be talking about his case, but all he could think about was Paris. It was the first thing he remembered about her back in the hospital, when she came to see him. He wondered if she still felt that way about him. She certainly wasn't shy about flirting with him.

"Are you all right, Jethro?" Jenny suddenly asked. He came out of his daze and picked up his dinner. He knew she was still waiting for his answer. He wasn't sure how to give it. He nodded as he took a bite of his prime rib. He was afraid he'd ruin the moment if he tried to talk. She was sitting dangerously close to him on the couch. He had a feeling she'd never sat this close to him before, when he'd brought dinner.

As he sipped his wine, Jethro had the sudden urge to take her in his arms and kiss her. He remembered her kiss; Paris was one of the best times in his life. He'd never get that back, not really, but he'd love to remind himself what it felt like to kiss her.

"How's the Anson case coming?" Jenny asked suddenly, turning the dinner date immediately into a business meeting.

"DiNozzo is tracking down Petty Officer Hanson's Commanding Officer, and McGee is looking for his family."

"No other progress?"

"Nope." Gibbs let himself smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Jenny said, smiling slyly.

_Now is as good a time as ever, _Jethro thought. He set down his wine glass and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. When she didn't push him away, he deepened his kiss. When they finally separated, he picked up his wine and took a sip, and waited for Jenny to fire him for sexual harassment.

"Did you enjoy that, Jethro?" she asked, smiling.

Jethro nodded, trying not to smile. It didn't work.

"Good," she said, and surprised him by leaning in and kissing him with more passion than Paris. He _had _to bring Jenny her favorite wine more often.


	2. Tony and Ziva

_Notes: I was hoping for something more in 10x1 when they were stuck in the elevator after the explosion, but I was disappointed. I'm making my own elevator scene. May be a slight spoiler for 10x1, but you may have to squint to see it. _

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

As soon as he parked the van in the garage, Ziva threw open the passenger door and got out, storming toward the elevator. Tony stumbled out and followed her.

"Ziva! Wait!" he shouted, running across the garage as the elevators doors closed. He reached the elevator and stuck his hand in it just before it closed, and it opened back up to allow him inside. He immediately pulled the emergency stop.

"Why didn't you hold the elevator?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"You still do not get it, Tony!" she said angrily.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"You let our suspect get away because of your clumsiness!"

"Me? _You're _the one who bumped into _me! _And _you're _the one who told me the kitchen was clear."

"He was hiding in the broom closet, Tony! I could not see him!"

"No excuse!"

"You shouted at me in front of those police officers! Do you know how humiliating that felt?" When he didn't answer, she shoved him against the wall of the elevator. "Answer me!"

Tony looked into Ziva's eyes. She was _really _pissed at him, but she looked _so _hot right then. Unable to hold back, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Ziva was definitely shocked at Tony's sudden move, but she couldn't say she didn't like it. She pushed him into the wall and returned his kiss – with more passion than any other woman Tony had kissed – ever. He pulled her into his arms and took in the moment.

Ten minutes later, the elevator opened at the squad room level. Ziva got out first, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Her shirt was disheveled. Tony walked out behind her, frantically tucking in his shirt. He ducked over behind the stairwell, to let Ziva go into the squad room first. He fixed his shirt and put his tie and coat back on. If Gibbs had seen him just a moment ago, he'd know something was up. Satisfied, he went into the squad room and sat down at his desk.

"Where have you been, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked sternly as he sat down.

"Evidence garage, Boss."

Gibbs glared at him.

"What? You don't believe me?"

Gibbs opened his mouth to answer, but was stopped by his cell phone. He spoke briefly to the person on the other end, and hung up.

"We've got a dead Navy Lieutenant in an alley in Bethesda. DiNozzo, gas up the truck! McGee, you and Ziva ride in the back. Tony, you're up front with me."

**NCISNCISNCIS**

The ride to the crime scene was the most awkward ride of Tony's life. Gibbs constantly sent glares in his direction. As they neared Bethesda, Tony got a text message. It was Tim.

_Tim – You broke Rule 12! Does Gibbs know?_

_Tony – I'm pretty sure he does. He's been glaring at me._

_Tim – he's going to kill you._

_Tony – tell me something I don't know, Probie._

__"What don't you know, DiNozzo?" Gibbs suddenly asked.

"What?"

"You just said, 'tell me something I don't know'."

"Nothing, Boss. Just a dumb text message."

Gibbs glared at him again. He lowered his eyes.

"DiNozzo, what's Rule 12?"

"Never go anywhere without your knife?" Tony said, trying to diffuse the tension.

_Thwack!_

"Thank you, Boss."

"Don't let it happen again." Gibbs told him. Tony met Gibbs eyes. As they pulled up at the crime scene, Gibbs winked at him, and smiled a little. Tony smiled back and hopped out of the car. It might happen again, but Gibbs would _not _find out.


	3. Tim and Abby

_Notes: No particular spoiler, but set in season 4, because I like that Tim is so confident about women in the very beginning of season 4. Hopefully he is just as confident with Abby…_

_Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl_

__The lab doors hissed open, and Tim came into the Lab. Abby was sitting in front of the computer, running the fingerprints Gibbs had sent down. He'd been sent to check on her progress. He was feeling silly, so he crept up behind her and tried to wrap his arms around her waist. He quickly realized what a bad idea it was when Abby elbowed him in the gut. He shouted in pain and fell to his knees. She spun in her chair to see who she'd hit, and almost cried when she realized it was Tim.

"I'm sorry, Tim! I thought you were Tony!"

"Can't—breathe-''

"Oh, you big baby, here, let me help you up." She helped him to his feet and walked with him to her office. He fell into her chair, still struggling to breathe. She grabbed a bottle of water from her desk and gave it to Tim. "Here."

"Thanks," he said, taking the bottle and drinking down half of it. He felt slightly better after that, but he still needed to breathe a bit longer before he went back upstairs.

"I'm so sorry, Tim. I didn't mean to elbow you that hard! "

"It's okay, Abby, really." He said, smiling.

"Don't fake smile at me! I know you're doing it to make me feel better!"

"I'm not faking it! It's really all right, Abby!"

Abby slugged him in the arm.

"Ow!" he slugged her back, but not as hard.

"Ow! Tim!" Abby tried to hit him back, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap. "What do you think you're doing, Timothy McGee?" She said with a giggle. He didn't answer. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her in for a gentle smooch. She pulled away and stared at him for a second. Tim's eyes suddenly went wide, and he helped her off his lap and got up out of the chair.

"I'm sorry Abby. I shouldn't have done that. I'll go back upstairs." He started to leave, but she grabbed his wrist. He turned around, and he saw _the look_ in her eyes. He hadn't seen it since they'd dated, and he missed it. He grabbed her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. He hadn't kissed her like that in years, but it felt so right.

"Way to go, Probie!"

Tim practically pushed Abby away when Tony burst into the office.

"Tony! I—um—we—"

"Calm down, McGee. I don't care what you two are doing down here. Gibbs on the other hand…"

"If you tell him—"

"Relax, Probie. My lips are sealed."

"I'm holding you to that."

"Don't forget Tony, I can murder you without leaving any forensic evidence behind," Abby jokingly threatened.

"I haven't forgotten, Abs. The Boss wants to know if you got a hit on anything besides McRomeo here," Tony asked.

"Actually, I did. Come with me, gentleman!"

As they followed her back out to her equipment, the lab doors opened again, and Gibbs strolled in, holding a super-sized Caf Pow.

"Does anyone have _anything _for me?" he asked irritably.

"I got a hit on that fingerprint!" Abby announced, snatching up her Caf Pow. "Meet Petty Office James Dobles… he's been arrested in the past for petit larceny and possession."

"Tony, Ziva, go pick him up."

"Right Boss!" Tony said as he left with Ziva.

"McGee!"

Tim turned to him.

"Yes Boss?"

"Wipe the lipstick off your face."

With that, Gibbs turned and left. Tim dropped his head as Abby took a tissue from her drawer. She was grinning like a fool when she handed it to him. Tim laughed as he took it and wiped his face.

"Do you think he'd care if I kissed you again?" Tim asked boldly. Just then, his phone rang. "McGee."

_"Quit grab-assin' with Abby and get up here!" _

"Yes Boss!" Tim hung up and hurried out of the lab. Abby shook her head and giggled. She'd corner him later, when Gibbs went home.


End file.
